Little Futura
by Misai
Summary: The absence of a loved one can be shocking and devastating on a person's soul. For Yoh, it is the matter of love, acceptance, and sacrifice. [Ch.14Anna's POV]
1. Devious Plan

A/N:: Surprised to see a rewrite? Well, it's about time it was revised. Anyhow, anyone who wants the original version can e-mail me for it. All credits as usual go to Hiroyuki Takei, sueing would be pointless. Setting takes place in Volume 12, now commence your reading and reviewing. Sweet :)!

Little Futura

It would have been far too easy if I had taken them at that moment. Perhaps I might be going soft now. Not good for such a tense enviornment where there are those zealous enough to eradicate my existence. The itako's spirit might be nice.

I throw my head back and laugh.

Hurt Yoh a little more by taking away his small friend.

And then that girl. An ability that bears the most value of the three. A kind of talent that must sound so common. Legends, folktales, stories, epics, and adventures list them over and over. A typical cliché they might dismiss it as. Its real purpose in life has become underminded.

Wish I could predict the future.

Oh, it would have been far too easy to take her away from them. None would have stand a chance. A collection of fit Shamans complete or the last piece to a jigsaw puzzle. Those countless tales had done its work upon the commoners. Not even Yoh or Anna value the true essence of the fortune teller. A real fortune teller, of course. Not those ludicrous psychics who only carry some spirit of good luck to make those perfect guesses.

Having her on my side would benefit us. Her furyoku would increase and that damn, evasive Great Spirit will be mine at last.

Have I tried before? Of course. Those confusing symbols and so many of them, arrows pointing in so many different directions, I can hardly know where to start. What was that girl's name again?

Tamao Tamamura.

My touch can shatter her like it has for so many. It draws them closer or it casts them away into the wretched bottom of hell. Such a weak, little girl with a talent that stands out so boldly. What a pity. At least she bears loyalty. A coward would run but she did not. Amazing.

She stands there lost in a transition of time.

How the cocky itako stands there as if nothing is to harm her. My Spirit engulfed them. They only believed it was air. Any given moment, I would have burned them to ash. As she speaks, their existences are now known to me. Her ouija board.

And how sad the Asakuras undermine such valuable talent. For seven years, this girl has given her delicate soul to the signs of the ouija board. Should she be considered an apprentice now? With every prediction falling unto truth, what is this dismissal of luck?

Silly Shamans. I want to laugh again. Instead I smile. A giant hole falls within their alliance. Such a devious plan, I wonder how I even come up with such things.

I will take her away when I want to.

After all, mother always had spoiled me.


	2. Angst For Display

A/N: Woah. When I finished this up, I was like 'woah'. Serious angst flowing in this chapter. I'm having problems with deciding if I should use past or present tense. I'm sticking to present tense although some past tense will be here at the beginning of this chapter.

Little Futura

Hands touch the cold, dusty walls. A graffiti on the wall marked 'Nova was here - 1988' told the building's age. Thinking for a moment, the adolescent that was once here was a high school truant who was lost on this island and stayed here only momentarily. She was waiting for someone to pick her up.

A pause and comes a dramatic sigh.

That is the most I can reach to for now.

Ten years later, I am a second adolescent that crosses this path once taken, and is coincidently waiting for someone too. A red marker scribbles on the wall below it. Hopefully no one will be mad at me for doing such a dirty thing.

Tam-tam was here - 1998

There.

No. I'm not waiting for anyone. No one will come back for me. They will remember Anna.

Beautiful.

Favorite.

Strong.

Admired.

If I can become one. Even one, I'll be happy. Really, I will.

"I'm bored!" barked Ponchi. He struck his head into the wall several times. "Bored! Tamao! Strip to keep us entertained!"

"Stop saying that!" I cry. A toss of my ouija board knocks it over the wooden boxes. Spirit force, Mikihisa told me. The faint waves of the dead that wish to become one of the living. I always thought it was the other way around.

And Yoh. I wish I can become his...

No. I can't think such terrible thoughts!

Even if I didn't get to see him that much because of Mikihisa's mountain climbing, every time I came home, he would be there and a warm feeling would glow in my heart. Yoh. The only child. He must have seen me only as a sister. I wonder what he does in those long days after he finishes his training with Grandpa Yohmei.

The warm feeling of a family. Although I'm not related by blood, the heart is there. Mikihisa, Keiko, Yohmei, Kino, and Yoh. We are family. And I would be a second daughter.

If it was not for Anna. If it was not for Kino to constantly boast in front of me. I smile and encourage her to go on. Kino continuing to say that Anna is far better than what Mikihisa does for me. Indirectly, she says I am weaker, stupider, and slower than the best student of the famed, aged itako.

When there is shame, I smile. I cry for a silent moment. It hurts to be put away. It hurts to be embarassed and to be ridiculed, even if my predictions were right. I asked Yoh what it may mean. He says it could be boring to them.

And I am.

To rip my heart into pieces at dinner, when Kino announces boldly to take her best student and have her become engaged to Yoh. He leaves to see her and the cat spirit, Matamune only stares several more seconds before he leaves with him. And when they come back, I could only smile and congratulate Yoh.

Your life is written and perfect. You shall have no more worries for the future. Where should that leave me?

Non-existent.

My hand digs into the sands of the earth. I wait for an answer and nothing shows up. Manta does not come back. Faust has taken him. How strange. I didn't even here them. I have never met this Faust...a doctor from Germany.

I hear my name nowhere.

Tamao Tamamura. If someone calls my name, I'll be glad to answer. There is no place for me to answer. A worthless ouija board, two comical spirits that humiliate me, a shameful personality is all I have to take with me to where they are for there is nowhere else for me to go.


	3. Manipulative Laugh

A/N: I realized just how much time has passed from 2002 to now and realized of the drastic change in my writing. Well hopefully it's for the better. Enjoy.

Little Futura

The first thing mothers would always compliment were the large, brown eyes I had. It always irritated me the way they would gaze into them as lifeless objects and would awe at the shade of acorn. In retaliation, I did everything I could to wipe the innocent, lifeless look away. Optical illusions, they call it, and the two marks of orange paintings stain my face.

I look calm, tired, and wise. Mothers don't say I have pretty eyes anymore.

A girl lies against the wall. Her bright hair stands out allowing me to spot her easily. A disturbed and peaceful face come together. She was as I believed. Fragile. A piece of an exquisitely made glass formed by the most intricate and complex exterior that takes months of labor to make, only to have a child crush it in mere seconds.

The legends have served their purpose. Predicting the future is a hoax, a silly trick, or a stroke of luck. 

"Who are you?"

I can feel a hint of embarrassment stroll from inside. No one has ever seen me stand like a gloating fan. However, I smile. Such a fragile being should not be given the advantage of the situation.

Her voice had opened the door to her soul. It was in a tragic state that I could wish to offer a word of sympathy. What is this? She means nothing to me. I am a Patch. An advisor and a referee. I do not carry any bias.

How rude of me to laugh in front of her. An objective referee. No, no, those Shamans' dreams will be crushed here.

"I am of the Patch. I did not mean to suddenly laugh."  
  
"Suspicious." She only says.

"Pretty good for a novice?" I ask. "Or was that a stroke of luck? Or maybe your instincts?" Hao was right. She is good. "Oh, I have been far too rude. My name is Nichrom. I am a Patch observer where I study the contestants and therefore present the favorites."  
  
"It...it's biased?" she stutters. A wide look of surprise.

"Pardon?" Must I say it again? "It's hilarious, really. To see Shamans tear at each other like animals. Blind and confused of what they are here for. Truly amazed, really." A pause. "Joking. I'm only joking. If I were to give you such valuable information, I wouldn't be now, would I?"

"No...no you wouldn't." she sighs. That gesture surprised me for some reason.

"You are Tamamura?" I ask. She nods politely but would not look at me. "I...was told to wait here. They won't come back for me though..."

"Oh? They forgot about you..." I think. "...again?" That must have struck a chord. A hand flies to her eyes to wipe away a tear. "No surprise. After all, legends and tales serve their purpose to defame those like you." How fun it is to talk like an arrogant bastard. Nothing in life ceases to amaze me. "The valuable student is an itako and the lowlife student is a little, weak girl who can predict the future.

"What are you saying? I cannot predict anything." She shakes her head. "There's no point. No point." A horrible self-esteem. This is too easy to manipulate her. Something had destroyed her long ago and her pitiful expressions are the result of it.  
  
"I will never become anything greater than a novice. No matter how much effort flows, it will never leave. Never." Her eyes meet mine. "How does one deal with no one remembering you? I care about Anna, I care about Yoh, but I...I..." 

Hearing her was waiting for a hose to run water. It seems all privileged Shamans here complain of a wretched past that they shouldn't deserve. It bores me to death just waiting to here all of them. Imagine if Goldva wanted to issue interviews among the contestants.

"I am merely suppose to monitor the area for a while. I guess my work is done." I sigh dramatically and take my great departure.

"Wait." She says. Bingo. "Are you going back to the Shaman Fight?"

"Where else would I be going to?"

"May I...follow...if it's not too much of a bother, of course!" Tamao insists. Trying to play the calmer, the more mature adolescent, I nod. "Thank you."

She follows me away from the building towards the outskirts of the holy Patch city, an island distantly remote from the Japanese isles. The way she closed her eyes for a moment, felt like a trance that had her caught in time. For a young girl, she seemed to want to learn so much about such a wicked world.

"What is your opinion of the famed itako." I break the warm silence.

"She's beautiful, wonderful, and so strong. I could only dream to be like her." She smiles faintly. "What better reason for anyone to love her? She is my role model because...there's nothing I have that I can compare with her..."

"I guess science does not solve humanity's problems after all." A smile dances. "What do you think of Yoh and his fiancée being together. I think it's a wonderful match. No one could ask for a better pair than these two."

"I...don't care. I don't. As long as Yoh is happy and Anna is happy, then...then it doesn't matter. It won't matter. Whatever happens won't matter."

"Oh? Just like that? Without a fight?" it is taking nearly every muscle in my body to break into laughter. "Or do you know what I am going to say next?"  
  
"No, no." she shook her head. "It's nothing." She apologizes.

"What about Hao?" I ask. "A scandalous situation we have in our hands here." Her eyes flicker with familiarity. "I assume you've met him already? You must be special."  
  
"No, he...he was only meeting with Anna. I was just there to watch." She shakes her head. "Yes."

"Yes, the world revolves around Anna, does it not?" Any longer, I could burst with laughter. I fail to hold it in as she stares at me in bewilderment. "It's so obvious. You and your pitiful display of respect for this itako fiancée when it is so clear, so clear you are jealous of her."

"No! I-I just envy her." She insists. "What would you know?"  
  
"Jealousy is a demon. Hate spawns from jealousy too."  
  
"I would never hate someone." Tamao stands firmly.

"Who could believe that?" my tone drips in sarcasm. "It's only human you would hate someone. Right? Animals as they say we are. Born with animal instincts. Hatred, selfishness, manipulating, lying. All human, yet they say our hearts are good. This is too funny."  
  
"Go. Go away." She waves her hand.

"I did not plan on staying any longer anyway." My real work here is done. My real departure arrives. Along my path, crosses the mighty Hao Asakura.

"Funny. She's entertaining." I say before he shrugs and smiles in return.

"Thank you, Nichrom." He says before he goes the way I came from. Whatever happens to her is none of my business. She is no tournament contestant. None of my business with these Shamanic affairs.


	4. Orange Oversoul

Little Futura

Senses of thrill captivate me. It is the sort of feeling one would get when they are to prepare for something so great, nothing else can come to mind. After all, the Shaman Fight only does happen once in every five-hundred years.

I don't feel so flattered when I'm revered as the direct descendant of the famous, mighty, and powerful Asakura family. We're some modest little Japanese folks by the countryside. It's nothing too great. Anyone living there would complain of the dust and the little bed bugs that annoy once in a while.

Here. Here I am. If not for myself, it is for the rest with me. When I'm Shaman King, a peaceful life. I want a peaceful life. That is what Anna says and that is what Manta says. It's humorous. They never allow me to finish my sentence.

A peaceful life for all. A brand new paradise where those will be happy just by being there. Not like Jeanne's seventh heaven she will bestow upon earth like no one else can do. It's not like Ren's revival of justice or Hao's cleansing of the world. No, just a simple paradise for all of us. No pain, no worry, no regret, no sorrow, no tragedy.  
  
Funny, I never asked Tamao what her prediction may turn up to be as. Oh, I might be too nervous to even want to know. It's better to be naïve. Maybe after Ren's and the X-Laws preliminary rounds are over, then I can ask. They will both win no matter their opponent. If the X-Laws leader shows up, she's probably guaranteed a win. But no matter what answer she gets, it's still a good and bad prediction, I think.

Fireworks.

They celebrate through the first preliminary round of the famed Shaman Fight.

Some fireworks were heard blasting across the stadium signaling the round of the very first match of the tournament from 500 years ago.

And then shall be the X-1. The team Lyserg had joined. I wouldn't blame him that he chose the X-Laws. If I didn't have Manta, Anna, Ren, Horohoro, and the rest of them, I would too. If there is anyone who could beat Hao, I hope it could one day be the X-Laws leader.

It was a messy fight though. A complete atrocity from what I believed that the Iron Maiden had done. She stands for justice yet she does not follow the very foundation of what life and death's purpose serve. Or that is of course, my most objective opinion.

The only thing that bothers me the most is the idea that of her belief she holds the purest soul. She preaches Christianity but I thought the Bible said that all men were created equal. Or was that the American Constitution?

"Where are you going, Yoh?" Anna asks. Caught in the act. Worrying about the punishment is the least of my worries at the moment. To check on Tamao? That will do.  
  
"To see Tamao." I think. "Haven't seen her around."

"Why?" Not sure really. She did have the right to ask...but why couldn't Grandpa just make Tamao my fiancée? I would have gotten many oranges. And I wouldn't have to be tortured so much. Who said that we had to act like 'husband and wife'? Oh not that big of a deal.

"Yoh." Her voice drones. Layer Two of Solid Confinement in Hell.

"I haven't seen her since the Shaman Fight. Just looking."

"How on earth are you going to find her?"

"Amidamaru, of course!" my spirit illuminates himself besides me. In unison, we say 'Yes! We can do it as a team!' "I'll be back before dinner." I say before we head off. No answer came of her so I'm assuming it is a 'yes'. Amidamaru flew high into the sky and resided for several moments and floated back down. "Any human waves?"

"Not that I can detect. There are too many of them, Yoh." He sighs.

"It's alright. It must kick in eventually." Although I find it difficult to believe that someone like Tamao could miss the stadium. Amidamaru continued to be flustered and worried by the moment. How could anyone have forgotten Tamao now that she may not even know the Shaman Fight was here. Unless if someone gave her the wrong information, of course.  
  
"Amidamaru, no worries." I smile. "Why would anyone want to capture? She's a Shaman. She can defend for herself."  
  
"Perhaps there are those that might mistaken her ability of an excellent psychic." The spirit gives a shrug.  
  
"I don't think so. We've only arrived minutes ago. Besides, she's not even participating in the tournament and the only people that each opponent here is concerned about is the opposing one." I remind.  
  
"Maybe she was recruited by another faction or group...or something!" Amidamaru insists.

"It's alright. I was told she's only a novice." No harm although it's good she tries so hard. Maybe she should run a restaurant of her own one day. It would make lots of money with the innumerable ideas of orange smoothies, orange sodas, orange ice cream, orange floats. Now that is where my peaceful life will be. Forget Hao and everyone else. Maybe...my oversoul should be an orange...  
  
"Amidamaru?"

"Yes, Yoh?"

"We should train more. For defense, let's try a new tactic! It shall form to the skin of a soft orange. It will bounce of attacks. After all, I'm getting bored of red. A happier, livelier oversoul that can inspire colors, life, and fun in the others who think the Fight is so morbidly depressing." I laugh.  
  
"Yes! What a splendid idea!" Amidamaru claps. "How about Tamao again?"

"Really, I'm sure she's fine." I state for the final time. This time, my voice croaked.


	5. Observance

Little Futura

"Enough already!" Horohoro swings his hand across the table wiping it clean as dishes, utensils, and glass to crash onto the ground. That sort of reaction startled me. I screamed in front of everyone but no one took notice. Whatever was going on, this certainly had to do with Ren. 

"What?"

"I had enough of trying to cooperate with you in this tournament! I can't stand it!"  
  
"Perhaps you're overly sensitive. You are, especially for a Shaman." The Chinese descent refuses to look at him.

"That is exactly what I mean. No one here can tolerate you or anything about you! I don't care if we won this Shaman Fight. Why on earth would something like the Great Spirit allow someone like you to join?!"  
  
"Listen here." Ren stands. Now, I observe, is where we get serious. "I had no idea you were so sensitive to my remarks. I thought you could put up with them by now." He frowns.  
  
"No. You think you're all that, don't you? Just because you're a little stronger than some of us, you think the world should do as you say. You don't need any team to support you, tough one. I'm leaving." Horohoro grabs his snowboard. "I've had enough."

If it were anyone, it would have been Tamao to run to Horohoro to have him reconsider and think about what he was doing. Where is she anyway? I thought Anna sent Yoh to look for her. Oh, there he is. He just brought back oranges. He looks at me with a scary face. Got me a little scared with him tailing behind me everywhere I went. Of course, Yoh is my friend, but begging for money to buy more oranges is just...doesn't cut it.  
  
Chocolove tries to stop Horohoro but Ren insists he doesn't do anything. Chocolove is such a nice guy though. It's really unfortunate he's stuck with two team players like Ren and Horohoro. Regardless of what Ren had just said, he contradicts himself by stepping in Horohoro's way. Telling the Ainu child that what he is doing is reckless and selfish and to blame him for something like that. Chocolove also pleads.

The next action Horohoro takes was knocking Chocolove a clear twenty feet away from him to his left. The entire Patch restaurant now gapes and watches them like they have never seen a quarrel or dispute. Ren does not say anything. He only glares at Horohoro. Anna doesn't seem to care to the least. Maybe to her it is one less group having to compete with.  
  
If Tamao was here, Horohoro would not hit her. He's too much of a good guy to do that, especially if it was for someone who looked as fragile as Tamao. But no Tamao, only oranges. Horohoro takes his leave. Even if Yoh tries to come up with something, it would be too late. Yoh's look of concern and surprise as he studies the waves of anger that travel within the air.  
  
"He's a bit angry. He needs some time for himself." Yoh says with a smile. "You should be kinder to him, Ren."

"Whatever." Comes a cold reply. He pretends not to care. I know though, Ren is thinking of a better way to communicate. Yoh just does those wonderful things to people. It makes me happier to be his friend.

People confide in Yoh and his judgement. The result was evident as the next day, everyone met together again and relaxed. Although it might have been uneasy and the fact someone or anyone wanted to bring up what happened yesterday, the subject was never brought up. That night, everyone went back inside for repose at the Patch lodging.

Suddenly, I awake hearing screams. They were not horrified screams, I conclude. Someone in this house is PMSing.  
  
Of course, I have to eavesdrop. I'm Manta, after all. Whoever it is, it sounds much like Horohoro's sister, Pirika. If it is anyone, this is second worst besides Anna. Anna may slap but this girl carries this thing with her. It's like a large parcel but what's in it, I have no idea, but I do know it causes severe damage. She rammed it into Horohoro once, I recall. Pirika throws it and the package falls on the concrete floor. There was a dent and a crack in it.  
  
It is obvious who she is speaking to. Why on earth would anyone want to risk their life to argue with Ren? Not even Anna yells at Ren. Well...that would be too scary for thought.

"How would I have known what your brother was thinking?"  
  
"You arrogant bastard! I have no idea where my brother is right now! Look at yourself? You think you're still better than us?" she draws a deep breath. "Everyone loathes you. How did the Great Spirit ever allow something like you live? Could you not just—"  
  
Her dialogue cuts. Nothing else could be heard. only mean one thing.  
  
"FIGHT!" I scream suddenly. It does its magic. As if everyone had been awake for the past few hours, Ryu, Faust, Anna, Chocolove, Jun, and Pyron run out of their rooms wondering what was happening. Of course, the looks on their faces suggests it better well be worth it or I get locked out. I point to Ren's room.

Pyron steps as the first to knock the door down. I really wish he had not done that. Perhaps it was better I didn't have anyone come to see. It would make Horohoro hate Ren all the more.  
  
Pirika stands pinned against the wall with a glaive in her abdomen. A river of red paint splashes from the wall, around the ground, and where Ren once stood. Anna, for the first time I had ever seen her, gasp out of surprise. Well, that meant Ryu was screaming, Jun screaming, and so on. Yoh and Chocolove rush to pull Ren away from Pilica. With every move, a little more of blood began to make its steady stream across the cold blade.  
  
A wound was in Ren's shoulder and a knife was on the floor.

Murder? 

Resort to murder?

Why?

The next instances happen so fast I didn't want to think about it. Anna quickly takes charge of the situation and demands Faust and Ryu take Pirika away. Jun and Ren are now screaming at each other. The glaive leaves a terrible mess of splatters on the floor as a trail is left behind.

I don't want to see it. I don't want to. 

Ren darts past me and towards Faust with his glaive. He's mad. Jun continues to command him to stop. What did Pirika say to get him this mad? I heard the whole conversation. There was nothing that would bother mighty Ren, right?

Pyron was the first to react and forcefully suppressed Ren to the ground as Yoh and Chocolove came back. 

"How is she?" Chocolove asks. Faust's back faces them. A gesture of hesitation runs through a shiver.

"Will she be alright?" Yoh asks painfully. If only things weren't so bad, I could tell him everything was going to be okay. That was his line.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ren yells again which pulls us all back into reality. Jun slaps his brother in face and yells at him in foreign Chinese. That blow forces the younger brother to shut up. "She's not the only one in pain!" he mutters hoarsely.

"She has nothing to do with you and Horohoro. You won't see her again." Jun snaps at him coldly.

"Why not? I can do whatever I want here."

"Pyron. Make sure you guard Pirika with all of your strength. Do not let her go unsupervised." The older sister glares. "Maybe when dear little brother gets his sanity back, you can see her."  
  
That is the last I hear from where I follow Faust, Ryu, and Anna out of the door. I have no idea where Yoh has gone off to. Probably to find Horohoro and to tell him the news. Knowing him, he will only give half the truth. It would not be good for an enraged Horohoro to need some time off to completely drive him away from the Shaman Fight.  
  
I ask Faust how the Ainu adolescent is. He does not reply. Eliza, at his command, carries Pirika in her arms and sets her on a low-leveled bed. We have arrived at the Patch hospital building. Well, a small building that is. I regret for being here to see it. A trail of blood that can follow from here back to the residence.

"Faust, heal her." I plead tugging against his coat. Tears burn in my eyes for no reason. I don't want to see it. I don't want to see the look on Horohoro's face. I don't want to see that moment where any of us would have to tell him that if anything goes wrong.  
  
"It's hard to determine if she'll live, Manta. Blood loss. Two broken rib cages. The nearest civilized hospital is hours away where we could have a blood transfusion from." Faust explains the reality of the situation. It's horrible. What were they doing? What were they thinking? Murder?  
  
Would Tamao have known this would happen? Even if she was a novice?

"Could you do anything, Faust? Have her blood cells reproduce quickly? Anything?" Obviously not. The passages on blood cells I've read say nothing like this. It's merely a false hope I only want to hold on to. "Where is Yoh and Chocolove?"  
  
"They left." She says. Where? "To get some help." I didn't even ask my question...She probably must have assumed that I wanted to know where they were.

Help?

I could only shiver.

What sort of help?


	6. Ironbreaker

Little Futura

It has been a while since I have not tortured myself inside that horrible sarcophagus, has it not Shamash? I ask my spirit while relaxing within the onsen that was set up for me. The little spirit nods sitting upon the rock with its attention upon a book of magic or rules.

I am very glad to know Shamash does all it can do to help me. We have won our first match together. The X-Laws celebrate merrily elsewhere. It was not a difficult battle. Only a mild form of entertainment. It's fun to celebrate though.

A light knock on the door breaks Shamash's concentration. It throws a fit and shoves the book into the water although it disappears as a sort of spirit material. What it was mad about, does not concern me too much. 

"Come in." I answer. The light steps tell me it is the young X-Law, Lyserg Diethyl.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, Lady Jeanne." He bows nervously.

"It is quite alright." I nod and smile. "Do sit down." Shamash now takes the book and rips pages out of the book with its teeth. "Shamash is a little upset."

"A little?" he stares in disbelief.  
  
"Why do you not celebrate with the X-Laws?" my question. "It sounds like they are having a wonderful time."

"Of course they are!" Lyserg claps. "But...I don't know them too well. And I suppose they are a lot older than me." Am I now a little backup because of our ages? He takes a glance at me and feels the intimidation in my eyes. "No, it is not what you think! It is just..."  
  
"I agree. It is nice to talk to people of your age once in a while." The boy can be so adorable sometimes. I feel like I am conversing with a younger brother I never had. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"Oh!" Lyserg nods. A serious expression falls on his eyes. Maybe we can engage in a friendly debate. "I was wondering, if you do not mind me asking, do you believe in everything you say? Justice? Carrying the world's burden?" He does not look at me. I stare at my reflection which remains clouded by the foam of the bath.  
  
"What else is there that I can fight for?" I inquire. "Surely as a saint to represent people, I must come humble. I was forced to be humble. I was stripped humble from birth. You turn on the television, you pick up the newspaper, you look in the streets. You do not need to know of the kinds of atrocities that plague our world from day to day, and the laws that fail to protect humanity. Some of Man believes they can outgrow these laws just because they believe laws cannot keep up with our time. People like Hao Asakura." His eyes flares with one I have seen before. Murder.

It is what took my family. Seeing those sort of eyes again make me stop and watch what the boy will do next.  
  
A strong, determined boy, a boy determined for murder. Like the murder that took all I had away. They had received what was coming to them. They deserve it. However, it does not change the fact that they have successfully orphaned me.

Wretched demons of Hao.  
  
"That is enough now." I say. "If we both are fighting against Hao Asakura, we are on the same side, are we not?" A benevolent smile to wipe away the anger. I have created such an aura to do such work. I never thought it can be so useful in this terrible moment.

"Yes, yes, of course, my Lady." He says. For some reason, Shamash glares at Lyserg who winced at the little lizard and began barking and growling like a dog.  
  
"Eh!" Lyserg jumps up backing away from the little spirit. "I didn't mean to look! I'm sorry!" he runs off. Oh my. I guess I didn't expect the last minutes of the conversations to turn out like this... He storms out of the room with a petrified look on his face. I look down in the water. There was nothing he could have seen. Right?

"What were you doing in there, Lyserg? You do know that Lady Jeanne was in there? Right?" That can only be Marco. It is not Lyserg's fault this time. Sometimes that Marco can be so critical of the little boy. I have no idea what the matter is. "She is currently bathing. Did you know that when you bathe, you wear nothing?"  
  
"She allowed me to go in!"

"Did she ask you to?"  
  
"Marco." I say to end the quarrel. An immediate silence bestows upon them. I can only smile at the influence I hold over them. "I asked for Lyserg to see me." Marco does not say anything and goes away.  
  
I suppose my time of repose is over. Shamash has now ripped the hardcover of the book into four with bite marks on what is left of the book spine. The pages were scattered in the pool, the rocks, and everywhere imaginable.

"Please get me a towel, Shamash." The spirit flows quietly towards a pile of towels and carries three over. As I take it to wrap myself in the most informal way of draping the cloth over my shoulders, someone bursts through the doors from where Lyserg and Marco are.

"Jeanne!" That voice. It sounds so vaguely familiar. I see his face and almost faint believing it was Hao here to assassinate me while I am defenseless and bear no clothes. It is only Yoh. Such a nice, kind-hearted boy. I even wonder how those two can be siblings.  
  
"Vile demon!" Marco summons his angel to attack Yoh but I hold my hand for him to stop. "Lady Jeanne, I will KILL him if he dares to attack you in ANY sort of way!" he says pointing his gun towards Yoh's temple.  
  
"Is there something of the matter, Yoh?" I ask. He nods and takes several deep breaths entirely ignoring the fact I only have a towel to clothe me.

"A friend of mine is gravely hurt." He says. That is all he has to say. I smile and nod. Even if he does not wish to join the X-Laws, he has time to think the decision over. Healing his good friend could have him come closer to us.  
  
"You do not have a bad soul." I say. "This time I shall. I hope you can reconsider my offer of you joining the X-Laws."

"Thank you, Jeanne!" Yoh claps in relief. "I have much to be in debt of!"

"When should I help your friend?"

"Would now be alright? She's in a terrible state." The urgency and the pain etched on his face explains the gravity of the situation. I can only interpret so much more.  
  
"We better be going." I say at last as the oversoul takes form underneath the large towel.


	7. Doll Made of Prison

Little Futura

Mari does not believe that Yoh should be happy. Mari does not believe anyone should be happier than Hao. Mari does not believe she should be happy either.

I...I raise the puppets. Chuck stares at them and I hold it back.

"Shoot." The doll fires at seven of them in two seconds. We have been slow lately. Mari can only sigh of the progress that is being made. My low furyoku has not been budging. Hao has been friendlier now with his new girl. Another person to replace me.

That little weak girl.

Chuck looks back at me. Its eye, a plastic eye bears curiosity. My hand reaches and grabs its hair. I set the doll upon my knees.

"Thank you." Comes an emotionless voice. Is that my voice or is it another? The real Marion has been sealed away in a dungeon where it cannot open itself up. Ever. Will it be this way until it finally disappears and the heart will shut down? Mari has heard people die of emotional grief but she has never experienced it.

What a controversial question.

Who is Marion Phauna? Why is she a witch's orphan? Why did she have to join Hao?

She should have been free, but she fell so sad and so ill. Using only as little words as possible, those thoughts are as loud as the voice. They are never heard. With Hao, it was out of the pan into the fire. Wherever I can run to, to be free, he will always be there chasing me down. He came for Mathilda who stood up and walked with him freely. Kanna followed too. Was I the only who resisted?

Three shots that rang to make a safe distance only provoked him. Forced to go because he said so. There is no room for Mari to argue.

I take Chuck by his hair and walk slowly out of the room. A saunter, a walk of the dead, where Marion's spirit now lies among.

Who is Marion Phauna?

Even I don't know.

Towards the outside, hollow world it takes me. A river of dead spirits take me along its current and guide. It is so cold and dreary, warmth now can only be found in Marion's dream. I forgot my own dreams of a never-ending soul that tumbled into the warm, embracing darkness.

Endless time flows past me like a wave of motion sucking the leaking life form away from me. Kanna always warned me it was too dangerous for me to go on my own. Yoh and his friends might come and get me. They may take me out for revenge.

Perhaps it is a chance for the Marion trapped in the dungeon to be free.

To be free again. Can I truly taste it at last?

What will my consequences be? Mari can think of it no longer. Oh well, shall my decision shall be for the best of me.

"Where is Tamao?" one of them grabs my shoulders. Mari smiles. If this is the road to freedom, Mari shall remember it as her most treasured moment. Even the girl is smiling

"Where's Tamao?"

Talk to me. Tell me that you will rescue me from the prison I have built around me. The girl speaks.

"Mari does not know what you speak of." I reply. It is Yoh, I believe. His voice sounds exactly his. Like Hao, when he is angry.

"You know. Answer." How funny. Mari wants you to answer. Please answer to her. Please answer to the girl hidden behind Mari. Mari sees the blade held up against her neck. The little girl who was always imprisoned by norms. Treading down the path of my broken dream for several minutes became so simple. If it were this easy, the girl behind Mari would have done this long ago.

"Mari wants your answer."

"You are with Hao! So speak!" A numb blow Mari could not feel brings me to the floor. Next, the numb feeling takes me to the wall. The prison begins to shake and shatter and the girl imprisoned in Mari is beginning to break free. There is no more fear. No more restraints. No more holding back. Mari is not scared anymore. "Where is she?!" the tip of the blade points in towards my neck. It is my neck now.

Truly, the girl can now smile. I smile.

"I am sorry. I do not know." I speak. I answer. Please answer me too. My hands find his fingers that curl around the handle of the dagger. "But I am free." The impression of anger leaves the boy's young, perfect, flawless face as he tries to pull the dagger away. "Why are you so distressed?" A smile.

"Is that your definition of freedom?" Yoh asks. "You got it all wrong."

I frown. "All that life has ever done was imprison me."

"Then death will do the same. It is everything life isn't. Your soul will miss out half the fun and that would be disappointing now, would it not?" He grins. I hate how he instantly makes me feel I have nearly regretted to make a large mistake. "It is your choice after all. No one has the right over you."

"You can say that because you are free." I sigh. I fret. He does not understand my pain. He does not understand the hurt of being orphaned and imprisoned. It took another form of me to protect my real self.

"But...I am not dead." He reminds. "And so are you. You are not dead. Actually I find it to be the greatest privilege to be among the living. If Hao takes that away from you, then it is one privilege for you to take the next step in the world of death and see a new place that pain or rules will be void and will be your reward."

After a moment of silence, he looks back to me.

"You agree?"

I could not help but nod.

"If you're not happy, we can go. It's alright. You don't know where Tamao is." He shrugged with a painful smile. A part of me wants to embrace him. She is with Hao. He knows it too. But...I do not any more than that.

Before I can give my answer, I become interrupted. Of the living.

"She will not tell you anything, Yoh." It is Hao. He smiles superiorly from the top of the one story building. His smile is haunting. It reminds me of the way a prison guard smiles at you. I am not afraid. I detest. The Marion within me detests. "Let us go back, Marion." He says.

Yoh does not say a word. He merely looks at me. My shelter is gone and my soul is stripped naked. Where does this path take me to now? Only time can tell.

"Where is Tamao?" Yoh asks. Hao appears slightly dismayed. I stand in one place. I do not follow Yoh nor do I follow Hao. It comes straight to where I go, not who I follow. I have myself and that is enough. Hao smiles.

"I do not know about that, dear Yoh. That is if Tamao wants to come back." Hao muses. He has this awful voice. How it is awful, I do not know. It is definitely soothing but it is awful in a different sense that the sound if it connects you to his soul. "I do not brainwash people, Yoh. My faction are occupied by people of the same opinions. Tamao happens to be one of them."

I strongly disagree. May I be your witness and testimony?

"What kind of game is this, Hao?" Yoh glared.

"It is no game, Yoh." Hao looks at me and I cannot see him. "Let us go back."

"No." I shake my head. "No."

He suddenly laughs catching me off guard. It is offensive to my very decision. It is offensive to the stones of the dungeon I made. It took blisters, blood, and sweat to make such a grand design.

"You are quite interesting." Hao runs his hand through his raven, black hair. "Interesting." I look to Yoh and he does not say a word. A contemplating look on his face as I feel a gun shoved into my hand. Chuck dangles from the side without another move.

"Yoh, stop brainwashing her and let her go." A young, innocent, yet stern voice orders. It is the psychic girl. "There is no reason for her to be on your side. She is meaningless." A sense or rage dwells in me. No one insults those worn hands that were blood-covered for so many years to tell me I am meaningless. If it is anyone, Hao is meaningless. Tamao is meaningless.

The pain I endure on the daily basis helps me see things a little clearer. I cannot see the whole picture but I can see a little more.

"Do you choose him, Tamao?" Yoh asks. Tamao does not say a word. She does not smile. I see her hesitate. "Is that your choice? We can save you if you prefer."

"You know my reasons, Yoh. You are a bit too laid back. Everyone thinks that is how you got to be so strong but let me be the first to tell you, that is why you are so weak." The strawberry-blonde haired girl turns and rejoins with Hao. Yet they do not vanish. He waits for me.

Why must I go? I am free. What is left, I have nothing to lose.

My imprisoner and my idol. My sorrow and my happiness. My disappointment and my accomplishment.

I am free.

"No." I say. "You can go without me." He does not need me anyhow. The psychic girl is a perfect substitution but I am not sad. I am free. I might be selfish but it is okay. Just once.

"You have her. No need for me," I shake my head. "because I am free."

A/N:: Just so you know, if you'd like the original, unedited version of this Chapter before I decided to tear it apart and rewrite it, e-mail me J!


	8. Cold Outlook

Little Futura

"How many days have gone by?"

The joyous spirit waves its leaf scattering sparkled stars that vanished in the air after several seconds. Kororo hovers around me several times before taking her seat on the dirt floor.

I have lost count of the days that I took off like an idiot. Maybe I should tell Chocolove it was not his fault. He did not deserve that hit in the face. Oh, my parents are not going to pay those medical bills. I am glad that we have a doctor like Faust who does not charge us for medical bills.

"Shall we go back?" I ask. Kororo gives a slight nod. I can only give a grim smile. What is there to do now? Where is Pilica anyhow? Would she not be trying to look for me? Maybe she gave up. No team, no friends, no family, what is there left?

What is there left with my strength that lags behind all others?

What do I have to compare? What do the dreams of those like Kororo have?

Does it become meaningless?

The Funbari Onsen shall fight tomorrow. They are to fight the Ice Men although there is no reason why the Onsens should not win. I have no doubt in my mind that the Funbari Onsen will survive it. I only wish that the same can be for us.

Assholes. So what is it like to feel perfect?

To not worry at all and to always believe life is all good.

It isn't so don't make a deal of how it is. The people who cheer at another's misery, the corrupt human nature.

I realize how much I do not have. There is the point of my suffering. Am I nowhere in the dream plan to be the Shaman King? There is no way at this rate. No way.

Why can I not?

Three good answers. Hao. Jeanne. Sati. The boy hits me like a boy smashing on a cockroach. There is the wave of power that I never thought could possibly exist. Standing so close made me feel as if I may catch on fire and disintegrate from this wretched earth.

There is the Maiden. She is the only hope. An arrogant hope but a hope enough against the killing machine called Hao.

Last, there is Sati, perhaps the potential to be the greatest of them all. Her mysterious background, her genuine, unrelenting nature of peace. If any were to call Jeanne's goal bullshit, Sati's goal is the real thing.

I can only muse about this once more and wonder how can I ever attain such a goal. I am so far behind. Before I met those here, I could defeat anyone. It was so relaxed before I came here, before I met them.

Let's get to the point that I possibly can't do this. There is no way. No amount of work or optimism will take me there. Can Pilica not see that? Ren can. That is why he placed me in his team. The attention, the spotlight, the power will be about him, not the rest of us.

If there is a Hao Asakura, an Iron Maiden, and a Sati, that goal is not possible.

I do not need another dream. Someone else can take care of that for me.

If I die, it would not matter. Yoh can fulfill my dream for me. He promised that. Yoh.

Yoh is too perfect for the job. He does not have to do anything but he can do everything. Anna's training only inspires him to work which he rarely does so where does his real strength come from? How can anyone be so damn perfect?

Why can I not have some of that?

Kororo's face remains downcast. I have been a horrible person. I am a horrible person. Too bad, I'm nothing like that perfect Asakura kid. Too bad that they will just have to live with that.

"What would you like to do, Kororo?"

She stands and points to the plain forest, a cliff that houses a large village with a towering waterfall called the Great Spirit. I sigh in a way it hurts. It hurts like emphysema. I must have stopped breathing at one point from the pain. Pilica always complained to Dad about telling me to stop doing that to myself.

But you can only mope for so long.

Then it gets a little boring.

Shaman King. King of Spirits. Then what? We are finished. The next tournament and the one after that. The only thing it has done was dragged our people into the helldom that I and so many are experiencing. It is tearing us apart and we don't even know it.

Those Patch. They have a greater malicious intent, do they not? The Powers don't have to worry about it though. They are far too powerful to have the Patch's strength affect them directly but their powers have been destroying themselves.

Since I have arrived, I have never met anyone who has hesitated to murder. Animals that murder. We do no hesitate to murder, they do not hesitate to murder, and Funbari Onsen will come close to the time it will.

Someone is killed outside the tournament area and the reaction is set. There are no rules for war outside of the battleground. The battleground is everyone. The only people who you can trust is your alliance. It is the survival of the fittest.

Until the fittest is the last one to be fit. And too he shall die.

"Kororo." I stand. "I'm bored. Let's go." Kororo leaps in the air with hope in her eyes. "We'll make an impressive display." If it is one thing, I am glad that spirits refused to be ordered around but remain loyal at the same time. Real people can't do that. We are animals, creatures, and horrible demons.

The spirits only listen to our pity.

Returning to the city was simple. The entrance was remarkably easy when recalling the fighting we had that led us to this silent town. It is the town that threatened to take us in and now we are locked in. Now we await and see how and who will live.

I met some tourists along the way and they excitedly chatter of a 'Shaman Fight' not knowing what even the word 'shaman' was. The men were more excited treating it more of a wrestling match.

They must believe it is a skit. I wish it were true. No one would die. If they did, it would be multiple times. Then they would get back up when the curtains fall. No one would be afraid or hurt. The show will go on and will be well.

How cruel this reality is.

I at last return to this demon town. There are not as many tourists anymore. Yet some who are here take pictures of the Patch as part of the 'act'. Although I see Silva having a good time making sells of his small, souvenir shack, it makes me scowl to see how he can smile when there are those like me who suffer because of what he does.

Then I see Yoh. Another person is with him but I do not recognize her well. Long blonde hair flows next to him. But it is not Anna. I bite my lip and begin to follow them.

"Yoh!" I yell. It became too boring to follow. He notices and smiles ecstatically. The girl sees me but does not say a word. A cold expression is present on her face but it is cold, mysterious, and so observing. It makes me feel somewhat self-conscious. Her pale skin illuminates her green eyes and lightens her bright golden hair that tumbles freely.

And she looks familiar too.

"Is this Marion?" I ask. What is she doing with Yoh? Maybe he managed to sparkle his preaching sermons and converted her.

"Marion is free." Yoh smiles. "Is that right?" She nods. Free? How? "She knows a bit about where Tamao is."

"What do you mean free?"

"Exactly what I meant." Marion speaks coldly. It is not like Anna's voice. Anna's voice is demanding and stern but it had the Japanese touch to it. Marion held the Italian posture of hers and her voice flowed much deeper than Anna's. And Marion too spoke in this way that made her seem uplifting.

I can almost feel my mouth drop. I felt as if I was told off for something else.

"Tamao is not back yet?" I ask. Perhaps if I do rescue her, I can ask her out, and get a girlfriend at last. It has been so embarrassing with Yoh being stronger, better, and years ahead of me on his social life.

"We know where she is." Yoh gives a weak smile.

"Oh? Then what is taking so long?" I ask.

"We know where she is." Yoh's voice dies to a whisper.

"She is with Hao. She divorced from us." The doll master explains without holding back. I blink. This must be a dream. I am awake.

"Is she crazy? He might kill her!" I wave my arms. Marion frowns to her dismay and looks at me again. It seems to have sent a hidden message. "Trading spouses?"

"Do not talk of me as of his alliance." Marion looks away.

"I don't know why, but if she is happy. I guess..." Yoh shrugs. I have never seen Yoh in such a mental state. He was always the perfect, supporting character, the boy that would never leave anyone down. In my mind, he only smiled and was perfect in every way. He protected you like a good dog and made sure you were well like he was your servant. Everything about him was a puking perfect that even I sometimes admire.

But today is not the day for the perfect Yoh.

It is the human Yoh I have seen the for the first time.

"How is my sister?" I coldly change the subject. Then a part of me wants to triumph now that this Yoh has a flaw. It does make me feel a little better in that sense.

"She is fine. She is a little upset that you ran off the way you did." He shrugs again. "But she did say that you would eventually come back so we have all been waiting definitely for you."

However, as we return to our place, the door opens before we reach the sloping, crusty steps. Marco, the X-Law lead, and Jeanne walk down the steps and past me and Yoh like we were ghosts.

Mere ghosts. An ironic state it has become.


	9. Radiance

Little Futura

Everywhere I go, she just as to follow. Since when has she become such a large irritant in my path?

When did it become the man's fault in every situation? After all, it was that itako-clone that lashed out at me with that knife. I thought it was always the girl's fault which is why society is becoming morally corrupt. This time it is the other way around. The girl attacks and for no apparent reason, it is the guy's fault.

Men are head of the society for a reason. They think more logically and behave more logically. Father placed me as his inheritor for a reason too. However, since I came to Japan and America, girls here are so violent, dominating, and independent than the ones in China.

What happened?

It is a little ironic that I am complaining after such an incident. After all, I am aware of my own advantages.

The people here are different. I guess it is not too bad. But they are so weak, so spineless, so forgiving.

If Jun had ever told me what to do, I would yell at her and she would stop. No, Yoh and Horohoro merely cower at the sight of a girl that it becomes increasingly irritating. Maybe that is the real reason that he left. He could not stand his sister.

But I can be dense and pretend that I had done a favor.

"What is that smirk for?" The last irritant I need is my sister questioning my every action. Tempted I am to yell at her to leave me alone. Is that not so hard?

"I am hurting myself, sister." I snap. She scowls but does not say a word. I half-expected her to say something but am glad she did not.

Where is Horohoro again? It has been almost a week.

I cannot even remember why I he ran off.

"Damn, they don't sell milk here."

"You can try a restaurant." Karim suggested. The idiot Patch is much more than a friendly face. He is much more than what I want to believe. The Patch. This place. It is not what I think it is.

Even as much as my dream to become Shaman King is as bright as the sun, there is something too good about this that feels something exactly that of a set-up.

"Souvenir stores don't sell milk."

"This is stupid." I mutter. Jun had been following me for a while for the past hour or so. It has become tiresome. This tedious task of 'shopping' is wearing me out on a momentary basis.

"Let us go home, Ren." I almost wince. Jun's voice has become nearly imitative of that itako. It is annoying that she does not trust me. Then again, regardless of the situation, it is always the boy's fault even if he has no connection. To say that women are not being blessed with a higher social standing. Crap.

We arrive back at the house. As we go back in, I hear a voice that sounds all too familiar. So he is finally back. It took him long enough. The fool just needed some time to cool off from that disgraceful tantrum he threw earlier on.

And I also hear her voice. Horohoro's sister. She is still alive? Forgive my rude interpretation but I that strike of mine would have killed her. Maybe I've been soft lately. This stupid society is a terrible influence to my well-being.

The clone still had some of the tourniquet around her arm but the wounds look fine. "Sorry onii-san. That's what happened." The girl turns her head at our direction. We make eye contact but she quickly looks away once she sees me. I scowl and walk past like nothing has happened. "I raced Yoh, in courtesy with Anna's training and I was beginning to win. Then I think it was Manta who told me to stop and I didn't so 'bam'! I hit a lot of boxes and the wall."

I wondered if Horohoro could buy such an absurd story like that. But it is none of my business. That is her and his situation now, not mine.

The moment I see Horohoro embrace his sister, it made me wince on the inside. I was not sure why I winced. It makes me want to puke. They are siblings after all, I guess it is not terribly sinful to express love.

No, not that way, of course. Certainly I would not embrace Jun in any circumstance.

Horohoro greets me politely. It certainly caught me by surprise that I could only nod. He mentions to us he wants to go see Yoh. Now that we have one missing person come back, where is Tamao anyhow? I can almost count two weeks. She is the kind of shy that I am scared of as well. It makes me feel as if I should be kinder but it would not be me.

It would not.

I quietly follow Horohoro towards the upstairs room. When he opens the door, I hear another voice of a girl. It is not Tamao's neither is it Anna's. It sounds somewhat familiar. I feel as if I should know that sort of cold, calm tone.

"Ren."

Before I was able to see who it was, I roll my eyes and glance at the itako without turning my head.

"You're making dinner tonight."

Stupid woman.

"What?" she asks. I do not say a word. What on earth is she saying?

"Do not come near me." I whisper and head down the stairs. She reminds me of my mother. That cold woman who only communicated with me through messengers and our house servants. I only was able to see her during New Year's celebration and the Moon Festival.

Night falls quickly and the itako did not show up in the kitchen to order me what to do like she does for Yoh. She does so much work ordering around, any fool might ask why she cannot do this for herself. I have no cooking ability whatsoever. What is this spatula? I heard of it cutting someone in the head before but this thing flops.

What do you use this for?

"What is this?" Anna points to the crockery pot.

"Soup." I lick my dry lips. The smell of it isn't so bad.

"Soup." She repeats sarcastically. Both of us look into it as she holds the lid. It looks like soup. Some brownish chunks and liquid flow around it as it bubbles strangely.

"Stone soup." I say.

"Stone soup." She repeats sarcastically.

"From some cookbook. You drop stones into it or something and it will add flavor."

"Stone soup." She repeats again. Then, she takes the soup spoon and stirs it a little. The chunks begin to fly around cheerfully and I thought I almost spotted something green. "What kind of stones?"

"How should I know? It said stones." I retort. How did the book expect its reader to understand?

"You got if off the street, didn't you?" she glanced.

"Where else was I suppose to find these 'stones'?"

"Is this edible?"

"How should I know? You try it." I suggest. This is severely irritating me.

"I might die taking a sip of this. I want to see the day where I become the first lady of all Shamans and I do not want my husband's friend killing me accidentally by his lack of directions in a cookbook about stones."

"You will not die." I snap. "I promise."

"Then why won't you eat it?"

"Because I might die eating it."

"There we go." Anna shrugs. "Always like that." Like what? The girl left the kitchen for a moment and drags Chocolove in here. She points to the soup for Chocolove to see. I almost feel offended when Chocolove merely _stares_ at the soup like something he's never seen before.

"What is this?" he cries.

"It's _stone_ soup." Her sarcastic tone prevails.

"At least I got the physical features of it down." I insist. Well, making salad might not be so hard. Then again, I can ask Jun for some money to buy some instant noodles for everyone.

"Tell me if it's good." The itako shoves Chocolove to the crock pot. All of us watch intently as Chocolove picks up the spoon nervously. He slowly swallows the contents and before he could finish the spoonful, even to my surprise, faints. The itako looks at him and then looks at me.

"Tell me what exactly happened in the interval of five seconds." She demands. "Look at this! This is mud!" her hand scoops into the pot full of 'soup' where her mud-stained hand held a pile of wet, sloppy dirt. "You have absolutely no idea. We're eating out. You're paying." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Horohoro and Ryu snickering to their selves.

"Tell that to my sister. I don't have to listen to you." I throw the tablecloth into the sink carelessly and leave. That, fortunately, stopped the laughing. And fortunately the crazy girl didn't stop me. That is PMS on a thirteen-year note.

A/N:: Wow. Okay. I severely cut stuff from here and there and completely omitted the scene between Ren and Pilica forgiving each other. In my honest opinion, I can't find it in Ren at all to forgive Pilica so the scene was best left out.


	10. Ten Cards

Little Futura

"Tamao, are you alright?" Hao asks. I never would have thought that a merciless killer I have seen from afar could be such a friendly human being at the same time. "Be honest. You still have feelings for him."

"No. No, it is not that." I think for a moment. No pressure. No pressure at all. Take all the time you need. "I guess I feel that I am my own traitor."

"You have done nothing to hurt him, have you not?" he questions. Maybe by turning my back, obviously I might have. Well, what does he care? It probably didn't bother him that much at all that I departed. The only thing I have ever done for him was love him but Kino's best, most beloved, most beautiful student had to come into the picture. There, the curtains close on my performance before it even began. Hao merely reopened my display.

Now when I think of all the things said about Hao, my blood begins to tremble in anger. How can they say such horrible things about him without understanding who he is. It only takes some common sense to know that no one kills meaninglessly.

"I believe I hurt Yoh through my words." I say.

"He has Anna." Hao strolls over to a giant cupboard. He is right. Yoh does have Anna and his many friends that surround him. My disappearance could not even faze him. Then again, it is the feeling of self-worthlessness that holds me back. But how can I stop thinking of them without knowing that they will hate me forever? Will they hate me like they hate Hao?

Then again, they do not remember me.

"Tamao-san." Hao shuts the cupboard and sets a board down on the table. I examine the board and recognize its various shapes and symbols. The ouija board. "...if you feel that you belong to Yoh, you are free to go. I have no reason to hold you back. I do not have to force anyone to stay in my faction."

"No. It is not like that." I shrug almost carelessly. "I do not mind being here. I actually like it here." I do. Even if my face does not express it, I really enjoy being here. I am for once treated like a human being, like someone who truly matters. Ever since my parents left me in the care of the Asakura family, I was glad there was a boy to dream about. I was the second daughter to the Asakura family without even realizing there would be someone waiting to take my place.

Mikihisa took me on those mountain climbing trips as father and daughter. Keiko would teach me how to cook like mother teaches daughter. I almost felt that I was born into their family. The day that they woke in the hospital and gave me my name. That is what it felt like.

Yoh would be my brother and he certainly treated me like a sister.

The day when he came back from meeting his fiancée, I knew that it was a lost cause. Forgive me if I am being selfish. Sometimes the tale does not want to speak of the messy end, the other person who suffers the lost. It is so much cleaner for the extra person to throw in the towel and suddenly become stronger and move on with their life.

If I can do that just as easily.

I don't know if Kino ever got the hidden message that I hate her.

I wanted everything to shatter and break. Everyone caters to the almighty, perfect fiancée. They have been so inconsiderate but no one wants to think of the victim. That after all is messy business. The simple couple and happily ever after is far the much better choice.

Seven years as the little psychic of the family and my position is not even considered.

"Hao." I rest my head against the table. He smiles to me. "It's done." The expensive porcelain kettle slightly tilts from my occupying hand. I sit back up and gaze at the ancient board with ancient Japanese characters that I could not read.

But then Yoh did show immediately he loved Anna anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Do not worry if you cannot read some of this...or all of it." He laughs politely. "Judging by that look on your face, this is what you think it is. It is one of the older ouija boards of my time. None of us could use boards, even those who claim they could."

"I do not know. I am just some stupid trainee. How can I use such a delicate piece of art? I might get it wrong."

"Look at me, Tamao." I do and sense the soul that lurks in him. "Good. Now tell me what the board tells you." I open my mouth to protest but he shakes his head. "Just tell me what it tells you."

I want to believe him. I want to believe that I can do such a task. The Asakura family always ridiculed my predictions that as a trainee, they are all somewhat inaccurate. Yet I could not find a fault in any of my predictions.

I wish I can help. After all, this is why Hao took me in, right? If I can't even serve what I'm good for, that's nothing, I have nothing to give.

"Tamao, stop thinking about how you want to make me happy." He looks at the ouija board. "If you feel too uncomfortable, let's try this." The Shaman takes out a deck of cards mysteriously.

"I have four cards in my hand. Name all four." I almost choke. Is he kidding? What kind of cards would I randomly have to think of? How exact? "Name the number and the type of card." I want to run away. This is insanity. I can use the ouija board but there is no possible way I can get four cards for a while. Insanity.

I place my hand on the ouija board and stare at the cards. This is insanity.

Slowly, I feel the numbers begin to come up. Even though I do not understand nearly all the letters encrypted on the board, holding the ability serves good enough.

"King of spades, four of diamonds." I think a little longer as the numbers come in slowly. "Nine of diamonds. Ace of hearts." He says nothing. Neither does his expression. Agitated I ask if they are right.

"One moment." He grins shaking his head. I do not know how to interpret such a mixed message. "Ten cards. Give me the other six." I shake my head and feel my hands go numb.

"Two queens of spades and clubs." For some reason it feels a little energy-constraining to perform such tasks. "Three of spades, seven of spades, five of diamonds, nine of spades."

"Are you feeling a little tired?"

"Not really."

"Great." His smile flashes again as he turns all ten cards around. "If this is for a grade, I would give you a ten out of ten." I have nothing to say. For some reason, I feel I should have not felt so surprised. After all, I understand my own ability.

Then again, the repetition of that I was a trainee all along began to brainwash my ability.

"I guess this test sort of...discredits the current Asakuras?"

I could not believe this. I could not even though it was true. Those words they said to me that I am nothing more than a beginner...always a beginner...forever a beginner. Every word recalls in those few moments, it pierces so deeply. They do not think of me but I think of them.

"Yeah." I fold my hands and lean my head against my knees. "Yeah."

"What is it then that you want?" he asks.

"I want to believe. I want to believe I am a little more." I can only tremble. "Yeah. I want to believe I am more."

He does not say a word but he waits for my answer. The board, the spirits, this earth, the times will give my answer. This board will guide me to my future. What does it say for me? What do the spirits and fate have for me?

My hands tremble as they find their place on the board. The fingers numb as they touch the board and they flow like the ocean waves against the sea of dust.

Hao does not say a word but only smiles. It is so mysterious that I wish I can only know a little more of him. My answer arrives.

"What does it say?"

I can lie. I can lie and continue to boast my ability and jeopardize everyone's future. I want to believe. A part of me does not want to forget. A part of me refuses to forget about Yoh and the world I once fell a slave into. Even as an apprentice, I had fun. I had much fun.

Something for myself. I want it for once. Just once I would like to be selfish.

Please, please give me strength, I silently wish and nod towards the amused Shaman.


	11. Godless

-Little Futura-

Tonight was the first night that the dinner table felt quieter than usual. With Horohoro back, the table reached to a vociferous level but not like before. It is all of thus minus one person. An empty seat.

Would Tamao have said anything? It did not matter. Because she was here, it filled the circle regardless if she spoke.

If Horohoro and Ren would argue, her shy request for them to stop would cease immediately. Horohoro would bounce back several seconds later and all would be normal. Tonight was not like that. We sit in the hustle and bustle of this restaurant but none of us say what we wanted to say. Not even Manta.

The energy to smile and say it will be okay does not seem to come in effect tonight. Pilica, nearly losing her life, and Ren and Horohoro hardly on speaking basis, the question I can only draw down to now is, who could I value more?

I risk everything, even my life, to win Anna's heart way back then but Tamao was here much longer. We celebrated her birthday, I knew her favorite color, her sign, her blood type, her favorite kinds of sushi, her favorite kind of foreign food is Italian, her honeymoon choice would be Hawaii or Jamaica (although I would personally prefer that cheerful New York City), her favorite genre is romance, and she hates spiders.

I remember when she purchased so much of that Sanrio goods that Mikihisa had to ask the bank for an extra loan. She loved to dress up so much and only cared if she thought I like it (otherwise, she would cry forcing me to have to like it). I challenged her in chess twice but she cheated with that ouija board of hers. She did not loose a single piece. My king was checked at least seven times in the span of three minutes.

I knew so much of her. So now that question ponders in my mind on a continuous basis. Why Hao? I cannot say I do not love Anna but I cannot deny the feelings I have. It's silly. It could be fraternal but how would I know?

Now there is a blown-out affair now that Marion and Tamao have traded like spouses.

"Yoh."

"What?" even my tone sounds slightly more agitated and harsh. Anna gives me this look that I feel I have made a mistake of. I smile. "What is it?"

"If you like for your own reference, would you like to know where Hao is located?" Marion asks. I think for a moment and shrug.

"Maybe."

I can feel Anna staring at me but I do not want to say a word. I do not want to say anything. I feel I may hurt more people than I want to believe. Even as me doing my best for others, it could never be enough. If life were so much easier...

The thoughts that I was so comfortably being lost in suddenly vanish as my eyes catch to the strawberry-blonde hair walk calmly into the restaurant. All heads from our table seem to have spotted her on cue. Horohoro throws an icy glare toward her. Chocolove looks back at his bowl of his noodles with a poker face. Ren and Anna resumed eating. Faust and Ryu pretend not to notice.

"What is the matter? Why did you all shut up?" Pilica's voice dies to a whisper. Horohoro glances at Pilica about to say something for a moment but diverts his attention to the bowl of rice and continues to eat. "Stupid ass." She whispers venomously. The Ainu girl stands up and walks over to the shorter female.

"Tamao. Long time no see."

Tamao looks at her for a moment with a cold, apathetic expression.

"Do I know you?"

Pilica does not say a word but gives a look that confuses me. Maybe it is because I am a boy. Before I even realize this myself, I am next to Pilica and give my most cheerful smile.

"Would you like to sit with us, Tamao?" For some reason, I felt as if I was standing a mile away from her within a foot. The connection is severed. The wall feels so cold. Are we that far apart? Since when have I been so detached?

"You must mistaken me for someone else." She rolls her eyes. "Excuse me." She turns away.

"May I have two '#2''s, one '#5', and two medium honeydew pearl drinks?" she asks the employee.

"Hey, what is the matter? You can't expect me to read your mind." I mumble.

"Of course you can't. That would be...too drastic for the perfect hero." Tamao smiles with a shrug. It is a charming smile that I have never seen before but it suits her so well. It even tempts me to smile.

"Try me." I challenge. "You might be surprised." Quickly, I find the one in surprise as the next thing I see is the ceiling. My back is rocketing in pain and my head has a sharp sore. I can hear someone screaming and her looking down at me.

"Looks like you did not last that one." She shakes her head.

I have not even began.

"Are you finished?" Tamao asks the employee. The Patch nods nervously and hands the bag over. Her ordinary voice, her innocent appeal.

Slowly, I get up and mutter below my breath. I keep surprising myself.

"Satisfied? There's this funny thing about feeling used in such a situation." Hearing some quick thumps against the wooden floor forces me to divert an oversoul with Amidamaru's shields. The pergo floor, the strip of wood shatters to the touch of her arrow.

What do you have against me? I am no God, I can't understand if you don't tell me.

She leaps with a wave of furyoku that sends me to the wall. The power in that oversoul felt abnormal. Overwhelming. Have I not realized she possessed this sort of strength all along? Or is this the product of hate?

I am no God. You can't set these inhuman expectations on me.

"Hey, cut that out!" Horohoro sends spheres of ice to only be cancelled by Tamao's arrows.

"Horo!" I yell. The last arrow strikes him in the shoulder. And they are no small arrows. They are large with the spears the size of telephones. Faust, Chocolove, Ryu, and Ren became the first to back Horohoro if she were to go any further.

"All of you. Just calm down." I smile weakly. "I can handle this." No matter how much it hurts, no matter how misleading it is, it must be told. Another grim smile and my hands tighten around the sword once more.

"Of course you could. You're perfect." Tamao glares. She holds her heart-shaped board, her fingers fitting perfectly in each of its slot. I hold my sword defensively. My heart races and my throat runs dry. A nervous tension continues build within me.

"I thought you were Yoh Asakura, the perfect boy that could never hurt another living thing. What happened with that?" she smiles sarcastically.

How can I answer that? It's not wrong to defend myself. I care. Yes, I care but I will not carelessly care. There is still me to look after.

"Have it your way." She frowns with the same bored expression that Anna always has. The girl holds back for a moment before tossing the board across the room at a speed my eyes couldn't catch. Amidamaru and I form a shield as the board smashes directly into the spirit barrier. Such an attack should not be that powerful.

Yet the force becomes such a backlash that the crack in my shield was evident. The next thing I see is a kick that was aimed for my oversoul but stopped. Another oversoul looms over me with one hand guarding me and the other stopping such an attack.

It is Anna who stops it with a scowl on her face. "You think you have suddenly become God by joining with Hao?"

The younger girl backs away and shakes her head again as her light-colored bangs are free from her face.

"The perfect boy with the ultimately perfect girl." Tamao shrugs and looks around. It as if all she has done had nothing to do with her. "It was wrong for me to get in the way."

"Yes. Leave." Anna frowns disapprovingly. The psychic girl bows.

"Of course." A hint of mockery rests in her tone. I did not want her to leave. At all. The question still rang in my mind. Why Hao? I do not understand. I wish Anna did not speak at all. I want her to stay. A little longer at least.

"Tamao, you could have chose another place to get food. Thanks for stopping by." I say painfully. "Sorry if you couldn't find what you were looking for." My last words finish when the door closes behind her at last.


	12. Contemplating Romance

Little Futura

Two hours after we arrived back to our small residence from the restaurant, no one said a word. I guess it was decided that we all had to leave. Faust paid the bill while the rest of the restaurant remained silent. None of us seemed to be embarrassed although I felt I should have. Maybe ashamed or disappointed. None of us could point out what had gone wrong.

The cheerful, innocent, polite, and determined little Tamao assaulted Yoh with a force that not even Horohoro could carry out. Did she not love Yoh once? It was all over his face. He sensed that. When she stole glances at him where we sat, she watched and faded into the background.

My thoughts began to ponder not of how Yoh is dealing with the ordeal but how Anna is. She does not see Tamao as a threat to their set engagement? Does Anna not notice Yoh think of the younger girl more often than he had? Does she still have the unconditional love for Yoh that she proclaimed boldly before?

Then it makes me wonder when that time comes if Yoh does not choose Anna, how will she take it? How will the family take this? I cannot imagine Yoh's parents doing much about it. After all, they were not the ones who proposed this arranged marriage. Yet it would be somewhat disappointing to his grandparents.

This is not old Japan anymore. Yoh can choose whoever we wants and if it was not for this arrangement, the two might have never met.

"Ren?"

"What?" he mutters lowly. Obviously, I can understand that his sister and everyone else wants him nowhere near me. "You have nothing to say. Don't speak to me."

"Sorry." I whisper under my breath. They say that girls are so hard to understand but Ren can break those words through his actions. No one knows what he thinks of and no one can predict his behavior.

"Would anyone like tea?" Jun suggests. "I can go make some." She goes off into the kitchen. Marion is nowhere to be seen but Horohoro mentioned several times that he was still suspicious of her. Yoh and Ren do not seem to mind her although we do know that her breaking away from Hao's faction would complicate this intricate situation.

Now the real question comes down to, who does Yoh love? Tamao or Anna? You cannot love two. It is impossible. The one you think of first will eventually grow and spread in your mind like a virus contaminating your heart. Yoh could only love one of them more. Those are the natural laws of love.

"Yoh-san." I whisper to him over the couch. He was sitting but did not look at anyone. From experience, no matter how distant he tries to act, inside it is human to wait for someone to speak up and comfort them. Even if they try to hide it. The hidden message is loud and clear.

"Let's go see her." He stays silent for a moment. He wants to say something. The tension is so strong there, I can almost hear it.

"She chose Hao yet there is something I am not at rest with."

"What about Anna-san?" No reply. Does Anna not know of this? If she does not, someone must tell her. The poor itako, she probably doesn't even want to believe that herself.

"Tea is ready." Jun announces as she sets the cups down and fills each with the rich smell of jasmine tea that permeated the cold, thin air. Does anything change now that Tamao has departed from us?

There is something about change that sounds so distressful. It is like my own selfish cry that only I can hear. The way it is now is beautiful. Not now but what was before.

Horohoro went first for the tea but Ren took a cup and held it back politely. Yoh took one too and offered me one which I gladly accepted.

"You do know you are not the only in distress, right?" I ask. "We can go there and talk to her and work things out." I think. "Civilly." The young Shaman begins to dive in a pool of deeper thoughts. To everyone's surprise, Yoh suddenly stands up.

"We're going for a walk." He says. Ren, Horohoro, Jun, and Chocolove did not say a word or mention as Yoh grabs his coat and handed me mine.

After several minutes of us treading on the dimly lit streets of this silent town, I became eager to break the silence.

"Yoh-san, has it ever crossed your mind that Tamao had left because she lacked attention?" I inquire.

"She isn't like that." He replies in this dead, monotonous tone. He does not even see me. His brown eyes only watch the stars as if he was trying to ask for guidance. "She is not like that..."

"Perhaps you should forget how you think she acts. Maybe that might be why...? Considering that I have not known her for a long period, it doesn't seem accurate to classify her now. She is like any of us. Spontaneous." I say fervently.

"It's not that." Yoh sighs. "I felt like I've let her down. Am I like that?"

"No. Not at all." I shake my head. Yoh is a bit more complex after all. Even before, I fell into the trap of dismissing him as a boy who had an insane amount of luck and had things easy for himself. "No. I mean, I would not why she did what she did. I have not know you since childhood. So who would you choose?" I ask.

"I can't. It might hurt you." He smiles weakly.

"How?" I blink. It has nothing to do with me. How on earth would his answer hurt me? I am not expecting him to love me. However, maybe he believes that it would indirectly hurt me if he loved another girl instead of me considering that he may see me as a likely candidate.

Maybe. A little stretch.

"You're a boy, Yoh. You're weird." I smile. "We girls don't think like you."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Thanks for your concern." Such a gentleman. If only Horohoro, Ren, Ryu, Chocolove, or just all of them could behave like that. "Tell me?"

"If you were a guy, maybe." He fumbles with his hands. "It's fine." He shrugs with a confused look. "I may have loved Anna then but it was love at first sight. Maybe. It could be infatuation then. It can be now. Whatever, I will admit even I am too young to know for myself."

"Good, good." This boy certainly does think a lot. "True love doesn't come so easy. It's like those old couples say. You got to _work_ at it!" I emphasize. The look on his face seems fearful. Maybe it is something he didn't want to hear? "I mean when you work for 'it', 'it' means care and affection. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." He grins. You innocent pervert. "I think I understand a little more. I understand. Yeah." He nods. "You're right. I'm going to see her anyway, love or no love. It's still love no matter the feeling." I smile. Perhaps.

We'll bring her back no matter what. Even if it's just Yoh and me against Hao, something must happen. It is much like every girl's fantasy tale. Can anyone or anything challenge the power of love?

Oh I hope so.


	13. Fallen

Little Futura

The moon shines so brightly. It shines so brightly, looking at it makes my eyes water. I left something a while back. Sometimes I feel my place isn't here. There is no place for me.

There is no home for me. Not even here with Yoh.

I used to believe in his mellow and warm soul as the Iron maiden once called. It had no flaws.

It's the part of him that can change people for the better but I can't help but hurt when thinking of Hao. He is like me in many ways.

But that's unfair. Yoh is everything Hao isn't and Hao is everything Yoh isn't. You don't need to list their qualities nor think about it. You just know. Yet they are alike in so many way. If it is anything, would Hao be the one to understand my pain? I can share something in common. I won't have to be alone anymore.

But Yoh has no pain and I hat the fact that all I can do is sit back and allow him to take it.

Hao does know what he is doing after all. He has found the spot where it will cause Yoh to crumble. If he had taken me, would Yoh have reacted the same way? He's Yoh, of course he would yet that feeling of what I believe is now gone. Why?

The strong itako is now pushed back into the lines. Certainly someone like me does not deserve such treatment.

The rest have fallen asleep and Marion is nowhere to be seen. I am not suspicious of her other than that I know that she is 'free'. She's nowhere near betraying any of us as I am but she definitely has a part of her that wishes she could be with Hao without consequence. I can relate.

Before I can sleep, a window shatters. Someone is here. Trying to remain calm, a slap to Ren's face was enough to wake him instantly as well as Horohoro came so close to yell at me. Chocolove, Jun, and Ryu awaken as well to the sudden panic that had aroused. Marion steps into the entrance room at last wondering what the noise was. It is about time the reclusive girl shows up.

"What-?" Horohoro mouths the silent word. Ren draws up his sword sending glances to the other three members that are about to defend against someone or something. Marion holds Chuck by the few pieces of string of the doll's hair and her other hand resonates in a pink glow of spirit energy. Horohoro reaches for his tablet off the table and forms a blue laser type oversoul of a sword. Chocolove attaches the five claws of his jaguar, Mike, onto his hand as the black marks of the oversoul begin to surface on his skin and face.

Footsteps can be heard from the kitchen. It begins to grow louder with every thump on the wooden floor. At last, a girl with spiky orange hair with a scowl on her face walks through the doorway.

"Hao's group." Ren clenches his fists onto his word.

Footsteps were heard from the kitchen. It grew louder with every thump on the wooden floor. At last, a girl with spiky orange hair with a scowl on her face came through the doorway. Marion raises her oversoul where Chuck raises its hand and its gun pointing straight at Mathilda.

Suddenly, I can sense an attacking aura from behind.

"Behind!" I command. In time, all six of us jump out of harm's way, a giant knife's path that cuts through a wall. Once the blade begins to draw back, the owner of the blade is a chillingly angel form of a machine with black, crusty wings.

"Very good, Anna." A smooth voice runs through the air like a melody. Our attention is diverted to where Mathilda once stood, now Hao. "Well," he smiles blissfully. "we sure have a party started. I'm sure you must all know why I am here...maybe?"

The site of him makes me feel weak. Certainly he must have been here for one of us. Otherwise he would not bother to take his entire group to visit us. It could not have been for Horohoro and Chocolove. He has no interest in either. That narrows it down to Ren, Marion, or me. Surely Hao has no interest in me, does he not?

He and I make eye contact for a moment. And in that moment, I feel a faint nauseating in my head. A month ago, I promised myself I would love Yoh and only Yoh. What happened in this time span?

Tamao?

She's weak. She's a servant. She's entirely unworthy being the bride of the Asakura family like I am. She doesn't have what it takes. That's why they didn't choose her. So why? Why does Yoh go after her? Isn't it that men prefer independent women? Independent women that can stand for themselves? I am everything Tamao isn't!

The godly Shaman interrupts the eerie silence. He steps toward us emanating this wave of a violent aura. All weapons that the five Shamans held remain focused onto him and making sure it would be in clear range of attack. His gaze averts to Marion's as I see her make no reaction.

Perhaps...she is free after all.

I wish I could be too.

I wish I remain faithful to my own beliefs. I must be the weak one.

He suddenly laughs. The godly Shaman laughs innocently. At us?

"Marion," he whispers. "let's go home."

The poor girl. She holds so many conflicts in her head at the same time. The girl holds her weapon at him without a drop of emotion. Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove stole glances at her ready to defend themselves from her incase if she were to turn on them at any given moment.

"No." she mutters. A slight tremble flows throughout her but her spirit remains as strong as ever. "You are not who I once thought you were. I was not happy. I realized it and I am glad I did."

"And go back to the prison you were in?" Hao smirks. "You told me you were so unhappy." He takes several more strides toward her but the doll master remains just as defiant. "Saying that this was home for you...you really do not want to leave me."

It is then I feel the stones of the prison wall begin to build back up. She shakes her head but remains the same in her position. Her feet do not shift, her arms do not tremble, and her eyes stay determined.

"Yoh allowed her to stay for a reason." Ren, at last, interrupts. "I am quite sure she will never return to you as much as you want her to. She does not want you. Leave." He spits and commands the innumerable amount of weapons that burst from the earth.

"Did he...?"

"Damn." Ren curse as Hao was nowhere in sight. "That bastard..." our eyes quickly scan the room. No one dared to blink for at many moment he can strike from any direction.

"Behind you!" I warn sensing the aura of malice. Far too late. Hao makes a grab for his head and throws him to the wall so fast that none of us could register what occurred in those three seconds as the Shaman's body slumps to the floor, blood crawling slowly down the wall.

"That was not too hard now, was it?" he smiles as if Ren had never happened.

How. How can someone be so powerful?

"He could make a very good addition to my clan, then again there are those privileged fighters who will always stand out from the others that want to fight for their right cause."

"I think I made a mistake fighting for your 'right cause' then." Marion hastily throws Chuck as the doll spins and sprays bullets in the air far faster than any normal bullet could have gone. Without even breaking a sweat, every single bullet was either a miss or caught by the Shaman smiled just as kindly.

"I do not give second chances so easily, Marion." His eyes meet hers as she stares into his eyes. "You can come back home and tell me what you do not understand. I can forgive you and none of this would have ever happened."

She didn't reply. She remained silent only finding a great interest to the dusty floors and her long golden bangs covering her emerald green eyes.

He steps back as I sense the stones of the prison wall begin to vanish. She does not care of his existence anymore. It is as if he was never there to her.

"And Anna." He smiles. I step back. I do not think I have ever been so scared of him ever. The last time we had encountered each other, he was only behaving friendly. This time, his aura did not seem to hold the same cheery welcome that it had once. It is the dark, frightening, yet innocent smile that did not make these affairs feel any less complicating than they already ware.

"Remember the first time we met? I want to know what you really thought when I said those very words to you. Do they mean anything to you? You must feel flattered. Obviously loved for the first time, am I right?"

I begin to feel so ashamed. I can feel all eyes on me and the pressure of this earth closing in heavier upon me. How dare that this boy can manipulate me.

"Why should I be?" I scowl nervously. His smile still persists here, in my mind, in my memory. I slowly crumble on the inside. I have fallen and he knows it. There is nothing I can do. Where is Yoh's place in my heart? Where did he go? Has he left?

I hate myself. I wish I can never exist. Now all I can cause is one more scar to Yoh's heart and that is the last I would ever want to happen to him.


	14. Anna

Little Futura  
  
Anna  
  
The moon shone so brightly that looking at it made me want to cry. I left something. Sometimes I feel my place isn't here. There is no place for me. There is no home for m. Not even here with Yoh. I used to believe his mellow and warm soul, as the Iron Maiden once called his, had no flaws.  
  
That boy really can change people's minds. But I can't help but hurt when thinking of Hao. He is like me in many ways.  
  
Yoh is everything Hao isn't. And Hao is everything Yoh isn't. You don't need to list their qualities nor think about it. You just know. Yet they are so alike in so many ways. If it's anything, Hao would be the one to understand my pain. I can share something in common. I won't have to feel alone anymore. But Yoh has no pain. And I hate the fact that I am just sitting back and allowing him to take in all this pain.  
  
I guess Hao knows what he's doing after all. He's finally hit the target that would make Yoh crumple. If he had taken me, would Yoh have reacted the same way? He's Yoh. Seriously, I'm sure he would. But why do I not feel that way? Why am I? The strong itako now pushed in the back lines. Certainly someone like me does not deserve this.  
  
Ren and them have finally fallen asleep. Marion is nowhere to be seen. I'm not suspicious of the girl, no doubt that she's been heartbroken. She's nowhere near betraying any of us as I am, but she definitely does want to be near Hao again. I can understand why. Does Hao make me the feel the same way she does or am I worst?  
  
A window shattered. Someone is here. Trying to keep calm, one slap on Ren's face was enough to wake him up instantly as well as Horohoro who was this close to yelling at me. Marion and Chocolove seemed to have awaken as well to the sudden panic that had aroused.  
  
"What?" Horohoro mouthed out. Ren drew up his sword sending glances to the other three members that they were going to defend against something. Marion held Chuck on a few pieces of yarn that served as hair on the doll's head as her other hand waved over it creating a pink glow that emitted energy. Horohoro grabbed his tablet off the table and forming an blue laser type oversoul of a sword around the small artifact. Chocolove finally attached the five claws of his jaguar's claws onto his hand as black markings formed visibly on his face.  
  
Footsteps were heard from the kitchen. It grew louder with every thump on the wooden floor. At last, a girl with spiky orange hair with a scowl on her face came through the doorway.  
  
"Hao's group." Ren clenched his fists onto his sword. Marion brought up her over soul while Chuck held the gun pointing it straight at Mathilda. The girl brought herself in a defensive position. An attacking aura was felt from behind.  
  
"....Behind!" I yelled at them just in time as all five of us jumped out of the weapon's path. A giant knife that only a god could probably hold sliced cleanly through the wall from behind, fortunately, missing all its targets. Once the blade drew back, the owner of the blade was chillingly, an angel in the form of a manmade machine with black, hard wings.  
  
"Very good, Anna." A smooth voice ran through the air. The five Shamans' attentions were redirected to where Mathilda once was, now Hao. "Well," he said smiling blissfully. "The crowd here does not look too happy. I'm sure you all must have known why I am here...no?"  
  
The site of Hao makes my knees feel weak. Certainly he must have been here for one of us. It cannot have been Horohoro and Chocolove. He has no interest in them. That makes me, Ren, or Marion. Surely Hao has no interest in...me, does he?  
  
He glances at me for a moment. For a second, I believe that I felt faint in my head. A month ago, I thought I would love Yoh and only Yoh. So what has happened today that has changed how I felt from a month ago?  
  
Tamao?  
  
She's weak. She's a servant. She's UNWORTHY as of the Asakura bride like I am! She doesn't have what it takes. That's why they didn't choose her. So why? Why does Yoh go after her? Don't men want strong women? Strong women that can stand for themselves?! I am everything that Tamao isn't!  
  
The godly Shaman interrupted the eerie silence. Stepping forward towards them emitted an aggressive wave of violent aura. All weapons that the four Shamans held were focused onto him and making sure it would hit him. His gaze averted to Marion's as I saw her wince and but step forward, insisting that she was strong and that the past she once held with Hao was now long gone.  
  
I wish I were that faithful with my own beliefs. Yes, I must truly be the weak one.  
  
And he laughed. The godly Shaman laughed innocently. At us?  
  
"Marion. Let's go back home."  
  
Poor girl. She's having so many conflicts in her head at once. The girl still held her weapon facing him, trembling visibly. Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove stole glances at her ready to defend themselves from her incase if she decided to turn on them at any given moment.  
  
"I...no." she muttered. Her spirit trembled but Chuck remained just as strong as ever. "You aren't a good person. I...I think I've finally realized."  
  
"And go back to the way you were?" Hao asked. "You told me you were so unhappy," Hao grinned taking a few more steps forward. Marion defiantly stood her ground. "Saying that this was home for you. You do not want to leave me. I know you do not want to."  
  
Marion then displayed evident weakness. She backed up a step giving Hao an advantage in his mind game.  
  
"Yoh allowed her to stay here for a reason," Ren, at last, held his weapon up. "I'm pretty sure she's never going to return to you Hao, as much as you want her to. She doesn't want you here. So get out!" He screamed his last words as uncountable weapons once used in ancient wars burst from the earth.  
  
"Did he..?  
  
"Dammit!" Ren cursed as Hao was nowhere in sight. "That idiot..." we all glanced around, filled with panic, not daring to blink at any moment he may strike from any direction.  
  
"Behind you!" I picked up an attacking aura. But far too late. Hao made a grab for his head and threw him towards the wall so fast, none of us even registered what had happened in those three seconds as the Shaman's body slumped to the floor, blood visibly crawling from the wall.  
  
"That was not too hard, now was it?" he smiled pretending that Ren never happened. How? How can anyone be that powerful? "He would make a very good fighter in my clan. But then there are a couple of fighters who will always be exceptionally far much better from the others, but it is only the few out of that couple that are willing to fight for the right thing."  
  
"And I think I made a mistake fighting for your right thing then," Marion charged forward as bullets sprayed in the air far faster than normal bullets could go. Without even breaking a sweat, every single bullet thrown was caught by the Shaman who still smiled richly at her and grabbed her arms forcing her to drop Chuck to the floor.  
  
"I do not give chances so easily, Marion." His eyes burned straight through her as she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "But you can come back home now and tell me what you do not understand. And I can forgive you and none of this has never happened." The girl didn't reply. She only remained silent looking down to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes and her dark expressions.  
  
He let go of her as she fell to the floor on her knees gathering Chuck into her arms. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for her. She's torn in two directions. She's probably as torn as I am. Questioning her allegiance. Questioning her loyalty, her mind, her just.  
  
Two down. Three more to go. In less than thirty seconds.  
  
"And Anna." He smiled. I stepped back. I don't think I've ever been so scared of him ever. The last time we had encountered each other, he was being friendly. This time, his aura didn't seem to hold the same cheery welcome that had welcomed her, Tamao, and Manta. It was dark, frightening, and his innocent smile did not make things feel any less happier as it was now.  
  
"Remember the first time we met? I want to know what you really thought when I said those very words to you. Do they mean anything to you? You must feel flattered. Obviously loved for the first time, am I right?"  
  
I felt ashamed immediately as Chocolove and Horohoro turn to look at me. They began backing away from me as I felt pain rush to my neck. You two! Don't back away from me! Please, I belong here! Right? You don't believe me anymore? Have you finally lost trust in me? Not that there was any to really begin with anyway...  
  
"Why should I be?" I frowned nervously. His smile still persists on. He knows, I slowly crumble from inside. I've fallen for him and he knows it. And there's nothing I can do about it. And where is Yoh's place in my heart? Has he finally left?  
  
I hate myself. I wished I never existed. Now all I am is one more scar to Yoh's heart. And that is the last thing I'd ever want to happen to him.  
  
A/N:: Eek ! That took way too long. I finally updated =D! One of the many things I've revived. I even revived my AIM profile after 10 months of neglectance! I'll get back to a Tall Tale Heart probably. I want to take down the HaoXJeanne thing and write up a one-shot of HaoXJeanne. I'm crazy, you don't even have to tell me. ^^; 


End file.
